<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel by BigBoyParty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786972">Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/pseuds/BigBoyParty'>BigBoyParty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Donation Rewards [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel-to-be felix, Blasphemy, Car Sex, Corruption, Deepthroating, Fast Food, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Religion, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/pseuds/BigBoyParty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix knew he would become an angel, and now, he knew he would become one very soon.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Felix has been working his whole life to become an angel, but he just can't resist Jisung and, honestly, he doesn't regret it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Donation Rewards [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! This post was a reward to one of my twitter mutuals who donated to the National Alliance to End Homelessness, a U.S. nonprofit organization focused on combatting homelessness and the structural inequalities which lead to it. If you'd like to request a short fic of your own, check out <a href="https://twitter.com/BigBoyEels/status/1290370049098878976">this post on my twt</a> <br/>This fic contains some rough sex and religious themes which, based on my own non-religious upbringing, are probably totally inaccurate. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>An angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was Felix’s destiny. It was his mission. It was handed down to him in his dream, proclaimed in colors he didn’t know the words for yet. It sat like a dim light in his stomach during prayer, a fluttering at the back of his neck when he prayed, like God was caressing him. Felix knew he would become an angel, and now, he knew he would become one very soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When?” Jisung asked, his voice half a burp in between bites of a Big Mac.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know,” Felix slid the straw in and out of his small cup, scraping against the lid, “They didn’t show me a calendar or anything, I just know it’s coming soon. Tomorrow. Next week. They just told me to say goodbye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A dribble of mac sauce ran down the side of Jisung’s chin, “So what, you’re gonna die or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix shrugged, “I’m going to go to heaven.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you gonna die a virgin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix was getting to the end of his milkshake, so it made a rattling sound when he sucked on the straw. He could feel himself blushing. He wanted Jisung to wipe the mac sauce off of his face, but Jisung just stared. “Felix?” he prompted again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix was supposed to be saying goodbye, but for some reason he found himself climbing into the passenger seat of Jisung’s car, letting his old childhood friend drive him away from the McDonald’s and out into the middle of the woods. Felix figured Jisung met up with his other friends here, based on the littering of broken bottles and empty chip bags along the forest floor. Jisung parked his car and turned the lights off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was getting dark out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe how easy this was,” Jisung snorted, his hand creeping over onto Felix’s thigh. Felix took a deep breath. “Have you wanted me this whole time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jisung, don't be a creep about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung sighed and flicked on the little light on the car’s ceiling, turning to Felix with a smile, “Better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix swallowed, put both hands on the back of Jisung’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was terrible and delicious all at once, Jisung smiling against him and biting at his bottom lip. Felix had been waiting his whole life for a moment like. He knew that god was watching, and it made his stomach tense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like something in his abdomen fluttered when Jisung’s hands traced down his chest, then lower, moving immediately in to squeeze Felix’s crotch and thigh. “Are you hard already, angel?” Jisung asked, mocking. Felix didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how any of this was supposed to work, he just knew he wanted more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ultimate rebellion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix had dedicated his life to being perfect. Studying, praying, volunteering. He knew when he was doing the right thing, he could feel it in his chest, and he knew that this was terribly wrong. He was only a week away from heaven, from the transformation he had been working towards his entire life, and he was ruining it all for Jisung’s greasy tongue crawling the roof of his mouth. Somehow, it was worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung’s hands traveled to the back of Felix’s head, fingers tangling in his hair and pulling the younger man closer, practically dragging him across the center console. Felix let himself be pulled, his lips parting and desperate breaths leaking into Jisung’s hungry mouth. “You wanna suck me off?” Jisung asked, his voice a low grumble as he moved to kiss Felix’s freckled jaw and neck. Felix licked his bottom lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” his voice dipping into a shudder as Jisung’s teeth scraped at his skin, “Fuck. Jisung. Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out of the car.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung’s hands left Felix’s hair, and Felix followed his orders. He was good at that. There was this throbbing in his chest and stomach, his whole body covered in sweat. He’d never felt like this before. He felt like he was in a trance as he walked around the front of the car. Was this the devil tempting him? It seemed as if the clouds whirled around him in the sky, god’s eyes turning away from him. Birds screeched and flapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix approached Jisung where he stood on the driver’s side of the vehicle, and sunk to his knees before him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve never done this before, have you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix shook his head, and Jisung smiled, ruffling his fingers through Felix’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s alright, it’s easy.” Felix couldn’t take his eyes off Jisung’s cock as the elder unzipped and pulled it out. It was larger than Felix’s own, uncut, surrounded by a fray of poorly-trimmed black pubic hair. “Go on,” Jisung encouraged, his cock in one hand, “Lick it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix glanced up at Jisung, then leaned in hesitantly and licked the tip of his cock. It was a little salty, softer than he had expected. “There you go,” Jisung’s fingers wove themselves back in Felix’s hair, “Open wide, angel.” Felix complied, and then he was doing it. He was sucking Jisung’s cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The taste was salty and musty, the smell acidic, and he could feel Jisung growing harder in his mouth, pushing deeper. It was repulsive. Felix was repulsive. Jisung’s hand pressed harder on the back of his head, pushing him further, letting him bob back and forth until Felix gagged, then choked, then retched. Jisung forced his dick farther than Felix’s throat would allow him, and vomit rose up in competition, filling Felix’s mouth and splattering the front of Jisung’s thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Jisung grunted, pushing Felix too hard again and making more bile leak from the sides of the younger’s lips, “Look at this fucking mess.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix’s chest heaved, Jisung’s cock nestled still between his lips. He was lightheaded. The world was going dark, God’s light fading completely from his chest as Jisung grabbed Felix by the hair and mashed his face into the splatter of vomit on the front of Jisung’s jeans. It smelled sickly sweet, like the milkshake he had just been drinking before everything went backwards. Dry leaves crunched under his knees as he struggled to catch his breath, letting Jisung rub his soft cheek into the sticky mess on his thighs. “Is this what you wanted, angel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix coughed and spat onto the ground, then looked up at Jisung. His eyes were heavy-lidded, and vomit smeared his freckles with pale streaks and chunks. “Yes,” Felix ran his hands up the back of Jisung’s legs, “This is exactly what I wanted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung laughed and shot a thick wad of spit right between Felix’s eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If the world worked the way Felix thought it should, there would be some grand clap of thunder, the sky going dark all at once, but instead there was just Jisung’s drool slipping down his face and the smell of bile on his skin. Felix breathed deeply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, Jisung was sliding the driver’s seat back and Felix was pulling his pants off and climbing into his friend’s lap, letting Jisung’s thumb find a home in his mouth, Jisung cooing in his ear and forcing lube-coated fingers inside of him. When Jisung pushed his bare cock inside, Felix moaned loud and shuddered, his whole body clenching up around Jisung, and Jisung laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel good?” Jisung grabbed Felix’s hips and thrusted up into him, too hard. Too fast. A few tears made their way down Felix’s face, drawing streaks in his drying vomit. “I can’t believe you thought you were going to heaven, Felix.” Harder, faster. Felix had never hurt so bad in his life. He’d never felt this good either. Jisung’s tongue ran up the side of his face, “You’re stuck here with me, instead. You’ll always be here with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix yelped as Jisung pushed him back against the steering wheel, moaning and clawing at Jisung’s shoulders. In Jisung’s eyes he saw something like love, something sharper than his vision of heaven could ever give him. Instantly, he was hooked.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hello!<br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/BigBoyEels">BigBoyEels</a> <br/>CuriousCat:<a href="https://curiouscat.qa/BigBoyEels">BigBoyEels</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>